dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Gorecyclops
Gorecyclops is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen. Gorecyclops are evil, darker versions of the cyclops from Dragon's Dogma. They share similar characteristics of a normal cyclops, but are said to be more ferocious and stronger than their cousins. Their eye is always glowing red, similarly to a berserk Cyclops, suggesting they may be in that state permanently. They are also massive and stronger but more agile than the standard Cyclops. They always seem to fight with their bare fists or the spiked club and throw objects at you (rock & explosive barrels). __TOC__ Notes *There are two versions of Gorecyclops. The first one is the same size of a regular cyclops, with around 6 HP bars. The second version is enormous, powerful, 11 HP bars and covered with spiky "armor" (see Gorecyclops (Condemned)). Tactics (Offensive) *Weak against Ice enchanted weapons and spells (like High Frigor). * Vulnerable to Torpor (cast High Lassitude or use a Rusted weapon to inflict Slow). The higher the enchantment of the Rusted weapon, the higher the chance it will inflict Torpor. Big beasts like the Gorecyclops are much easier to climb and dodge when they are moving in slow motion. * Vulnerable to Sleep (cast the Mystic Knights' High Sopor or use Sleeper arrows). * Vulnerable to Blind and Tarred in Oil (use an Aneled weapon to inflict both debilitations simultaneously). Note that the higher the enhancement of the Aneled weapon, the higher chance it will debilitate with each strike. * All vocations : Climb up the back and hack away. Use the climbing augments Opportunism (+30% strength), Adhesion (for grip), and Arm Strength (for climbing stamina). Gloves of Might add even MORE grip and climbing speed. Dire Gouge (Assassin) and Thousand Kisses work best for climbing attacks. * Assassins : Climb the back and use Dire Gouge. * Striders : Brainsplitter with the Eminence augment can kill a Gorecyclops in as little as two attacks. * Rangers : Tenfold Flurry with a Dragon's Glaze longbow can drop one in about 15 seconds. *Magic Archers : Sixfold Arrow can shred a Gorecyclops' HP bar (Ninefold Bolt can take close to 2 HP bars) * Avoid frontal assaults, since this may prompt him to use his grab attack. It is extremely deadly not only because it causes a devastating loss of health but because he may repeat it continuously with no chance of evading unless interrupted. * After a successful grab attack, a Gorecyclops (Condemned) may attempt to eat whomever it has grabbed. Doing so restores roughly one bar of health to the beast. Tactics (Defensive) * The primary general defensive strategy in Dragon's Dogma is to first eliminate all lesser, distracting enemies before engaging the biggest threat. From the start, shoot down the flying creatures, sniper the magic users from afar, chase down the wolf packs, etc before tackling the huge behemoths. Pawns generally focus on the largest threat and get picked apart by the support enemies which distract or debilitate them. So even if the Arisen has to run all the way up and down the map to accomplish this objective, KILL THE SUPPORT ENEMIES FIRST, THEN TACKLE THE BIGGEST THREAT LAST. * If climbing the monster and it reaches up to grab you, Instant Reset can be used as an emergency dismount to avoid being grabbed and eaten. The Arisen may even re-grab a lower part of the body on the way down and climb right back up. * Hitting the eye can stagger the Gorecyclops. Locations *The Black Abbey *Tower of Treasons Repaid *Vault of Defiled Truth (Post Daimon) *The Bloodless Stockade (Post Daimon) *Soulflayer Canyon (Replaces the normal cyclops on the bridge during the quest An Unseen Rival I) Rewards *Rugged Femur *Macabre Eye *Misshapen Eye * Cyclops Fang *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 *Rift Crystals References *Japanese website page: http://www.capcom.co.jp/DD-DA/monster_gorecyclops.html Gallery Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Brutes Category:Dark Arisen: Bosses Category:Gallery